In general, in order to be easily putted on the wearer, an open-type diaper needs to be provided with side flaps projected outwardly from an absorbent body.
As such an open-type diaper, Patent Literature 1 discloses a diaper in which sheet pieces made of members other than an absorbent body are bonded to and locked in both side edges of the absorbent body, so as to form the side flaps.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication 04-261655